


A Prince and his knight

by CyberCatNinjaGirl



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberCatNinjaGirl/pseuds/CyberCatNinjaGirl
Summary: Sayaka transfers to Arcadia Oaks where she thought that she could get a second chance of life, Soon, she met a boy who has a passion for music but it turns out that the boy isn't human, he's an alien. Literally.





	A Prince and his knight

Sayaka looked outside of her window with tears streaming down her face before crying into her knees before the sound of knocking came to her senses as she wiped her tears away at the sight of her mother with a concerning and worried look before sitting down next to her daughter. 

 

"Sayaka, sweetie, is something wrong?" Sayaka simply just shook her head and gave a sad smile to her mother as she heard the sigh and began to dig into her pocket for something which made Sayaka very curious of what she was digging out until she saw what was her mother digging out. 

 

A plane ticket.

 

Just one, possibly for her.

 

"What's this?" Sayaka asked her mother only to recieve a sad smile from her mother when she felt her heart drop before feeling a hug from her mother. “It’s a transfer form for you Sayaka, I’ve noticed how sad you’ve been recently and Madoka told me why, it was about the boy you helped.” Sayaka began to cry into her mother’s shoulder before somehow feeling better when she saw the ticket.

 

She felt like she could have a second chance of everything that happened to her.

 

For once...she found something she hadn’t found in a long time….

 

      ...Hope...She had found hope…

  
  



End file.
